


dreaded christmas eve

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Failed Sex Talk, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, No Smut, Secret Relationship, attempted humor, bad sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Lim parents tried to open the morning of Christmas Eve with a sex talk and... it did not go well...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	dreaded christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi  
> i guess im back  
> this is not beta-read so im sorry in advance  
> and it's really short  
> but im stuck at this hotel and they have free wifi so

**  
**  
** **

Jinyoung has been casually eyeing his son’s movement. Yugyeom, on the other hand, wasn’t really subtle when hiding the fact that he has a boyfriend, so in his third month of relationship, Jinyoung knew right away. Jinyoung knew his son is dating his best friend’s son Bambam. 

Even Bambam’s parents knew they were trying to hide it, heck, both parents thought the couple knew what they knew. And even if it was an unspoken truth between both families, the Lim Family thought it was very entertaining to tease their son about it.

Which is why in the morning of Christmas Eve, Jinyoung and Jaebeom took the chance to make  
Yugyeom speak about the said relationship. Funny thing was, Yugyeom wanted to spend the holidays at Tuan’s house.

So when Yugyeom sat on his chair with his adorable Moomin pajamas, bed hair, and red cheeks ready to feast his favorite pancakes, “So your dad and I talked about it,”

He looked up, “Yeah?”

Jinyoung calmly smiled. “You can’t go.”

Yugyeom stopped spreading the butter on his pancakes and scrunched his eyebrows. “What? Wh-why not?”

Jaebeom sipped his coffee before speaking which made Jinyoung laugh more _which made_ Yugyeom look at his parents weirdly, “What’s going on?”

“Well Bam’s parents are leaving later this evening and won’t return until after the New Year.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well your uncles also told us that Bam isn’t going with them.”

“Yeah, and?”

Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung waiting for permission on what he’s about to say next, “Well, it’s just that we don’t want you to spend the holidays _‘doing stuff’,_ you know.”

“Well, your Dad and I actually-“

Before Jaebeom even finished the sentence, Yugyeom immediately processed the meaning of _doing stuff’_ and choked as he responded. “What-what do you? We’re not going to be ‘doing stuff’ what are you even guys talking about? And both of you are laughing at me!”

Jinyoung stopped smiling when he realized that Yugyeom doesn’t actually know that they knew he was dating BamBam.

“Oh I’m sorry, Gyeom-ah. Are you not dating Bambam?”

Yugyeom looked at him mortifiedly. “What?! What-where did you even get that idea? No! I’m not dating him! We’re just best friends! We’re just going to hang out and enjoy Christmas... you know playing video games.”

Jaebeom snorted with the idea which earned him a glare from Yugyeom. “Dad! Appa is laughing at me. I’m telling the truth, I can’t believe you guys.”

Jinyoung patted Jaebeom’s shoulder as an answer. “I’m sorry, Gyeom-ah. I thought you guys are dating. Oh! Maybe it’s that kid from your elective, what’s his name again? Is it Youngjae?”

Yugyeom, once again looked mortified and quickly shouted. “No! They are not dating!”

“All right, Gyeom-ah. No need to shout. It’s Christmas Eve, you have to calm down. We get it, they’re not dating.”

Jaebeom hummed as he continued to eat his breakfast, “But it sounds like you’re jealous, Gyeom-ah.”

“I am not!”

“Okay both of you calm down, even if you’re not dating, I still don’t think it’s a good idea for you to spend the holidays at their house. Let’s just celebrate here and better yet, ask Bambam to celebrate it with us if he’s not going to do anything.”

“Besides, you can do all that ‘stuff’ unsupervised and all you can once you’re married to each other, so it’s better to wait” Jaebeom added.

“I told you we’re not doing that kind of stuff!”

“Oh! You should probably do it like what your Dad and I did if you really want that much time with Bam, you know we always went to these love hotels after finals and-”

“No! No! I’m not going to hear about this during my precious breakfast and on the day of my precious Christmas Eve pancakes!”

Yugyeom stood up from his chair and brought his plate and bottle of syrup upstairs to his room. “You cannot do this to your precious child!”

Jaebeom shouted from the kitchen, “Tell our future son-in-law that he’s always welcome in our home!”

“No! Shut it!”

Yugyeom loudly banged the door of his room and he could still hear his parent’s laughter downstairs. 

“Stop laughing!”

Jinyoung shook his head as he pulled out his phone, “Jackson is so going to laugh at this news.” 

~~~

“I hate it! They were laughing at me and I was trying to eat my pancakes in peace, and it was Christmas Eve pancakes which were more special than ordinary day pancakes.”

Yugyeom and Bambam were in the middle of the park. They both decided to meet up for lunch instead since Yugyeom was definitely sure he won’t be able to be with Bambam for Christmas. 

“Okay you really have to call down, I think they were just trying to give you the sex talk.”

“I don’t care! You know what they even called you their _‘son-in-law’._ ” 

“Oh come on, Gyeom I think Uncle Nyeong was clearly joking, besides I don’t see what the problem is.”

“I don’t want them to know that we’re dating and that we are definitely doing _‘that stuff’_ , I don’t want to hear those sex talk and shit with them.”

Bambam snorted which earned him a glare. 

“Did you tell them that we’re dating?!”

“I did not! I swear!” Bambam continued to eat his sandwich and quietly added, “Is it such a big deal though?”

“What?! Why are you even asking me that? Of course it’s a big deal! If my Dad knows and if Appa knows then they’re both going to sit me down with hours and lectures about sex and… other stuff…”

Bambam nodded along as Yugyeom continued to rant about what happened this morning, but then- “Wait, you haven’t had the sex talk?”

“No! And I don’t want to!” Yugyeom crossed his arms and pouted.

“But… we’re having like… a lot of sex.”

“Don’t you think I know that!”

“Like really… a lot of it?”

“Shut it!” Yugyeom immediately reddened and embarrassed with the topic. 

Bambam pulled him to his chest for a hug, “Oh no I’m so sorry, Gyeom. But you know my dads gave me the sex talk and if you want-”

“Don’t even continue that sentence. I have the internet and Google for everything I need to know, so I’m okay already!”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Zipped.”

Silence.

“But wow, Gyeom, you learned all that stuff in the inter-”

“Shut it!”

~~~

Yugyeom went back to their house after their little lunch activity from the park. He reminded Bambam that he was always welcome to celebrate Christmas at their house.

As he walked inside and towards the kitchen, he heard four familiar voices that he definitely doesn’t want to face right now. 

And as much as Yugyeom wanted to go straight to his room, he was raised obediently so he had to greet their visitors.

“I don’t know what to do with them!”

“Just let them, they’re still young anyway and- _Oh!_ Gyeom is here! How are you? Did you guys finish your lunch already?”

“Yes, Uncle Jack. Bam returned home since he said he had to do something.”

The adults nodded along, “Oh by the way we’ll set up the tea at the living room and feel free to finish the lunch here.” Jinyoung glanced at his husband to give him the signal and they both went to fix the living area.

The kitchen was surrounded by awkward silence as both Jackson and Mark gave Yugyeom a huge smile, “So how was today, Gyeom?”

“We really had fun, Uncle.”

“That’s good, that’s good. So-, a little birdie told me you have some questions, ‘adult questions’ that you’re too afraid to ask your parents?”

Yugyeom felt like his soul was left from the park. _He’s so going to kill Bambam for this._

“And we-” Jackson pointed to himself and Mark, “-are here to help our dear future son-in-law!”

Yugyeom gave his greatest smile as he slowly tried to walk out of the kitchen.

“You know it starts when two people really _really_ love each other, like you and our son…”

The younger gave up and silently sat on the chair, his mind full of lists on how to kill his boyfriend after this.

**  
**  
****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are highly appreciated!  
> I'm finally back after a month? (again?) Anyway I'll try to write more soon. How's everybody doing?  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> 


End file.
